evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Cruz
Sadie Cruz '''D. O. B: '''April 1, 1978 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Engaged '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''Captain of New York City's Homicide Division Personality Sadie Cruz is a vibrant, intelligent woman who has eclipsed her peers in the world of police work. Her work ethic, extraordinary skills of problem solving and natural leadership skills have elevated her at the precinct to the point she is one of the youngest police captains the NYPD has ever had. Because of her being a woman and a minority Sadie realizes this has many people assuming she was promoted for political reasons. For that reason alone, Sadie works even harder to prove herself and exhibits a no nonsense approach in the work place. Being a cop means Sadie has to be tough. Her attitude is that of a hardened and experienced cop, exuding little more than the utmost of confidence in herself and her team. She never lets on that the blood and violence ever pierces her strong facade, but it does. Sadie runs an orderly department, expects nothing les than the best from her detectives and brooks slacking or insubordination from those under her command. On a personal level, Sadie is a vulnerable woman fileld with doubt about herself. She thinks herself naive for choosing a husband so poorly the first time, and his betrayal of her with multiple affairs has made her feel less of a woman. She is sensitive and caring, loyal and compassioate. She longs to be loved, but believed her drive to be the best at her job would keep her from finding it. Deep down inside, Sadie is every bit a feminine woman with heart, but rarely does she have opportunity to prove it. History Sadie was born in San Antonio, Texas in a small home. She has a stable family with two loving parents and a younger sister who was born when Sadie was six. Sadie took it on herself to be Alicia’s surrogate mother while her mother went to work in a shoe factory. Her father worked as a plumber, and was very good at his work, loving what he did. The two parents struggled still in raising their two little girls. Money was tight, but they made up for it with love. Since Sadie assumed the role of leadership with her sister at a young age, it naturally extended into the rest of her life. In school, Sadie excelled at her work, keeping nearly straight A’s through the course of her schooling. She joined the Debate Club and served as Class President. Voted as most likely to succeed, Sadie graduated with honors. She went away to college, leaving home and her state as she traveled to New York. Sadie attended NYU and earned her bachelors degree in Criminal Justice. Sadie didn’t want to become a lawyer however. She wanted to be a cop. So she joined the force at the age of 22 and soared through her time as a recruit. During this time, Sadie met a man named Marlin Prevost through one of her girlfriends from school. The two dated and married just as Sadie became a beat cop. The two lasted for all of two years before Marlin blamed her work for his having an affair (which turned out to be multiple affairs). They quickly divorced and Marlin moved to California. This jaded Sadie and made her focus even more on her work. She rose up quickly through the ranks, casting off a social life in favor of excelling at her career. Sadie worked hard to get where she is today. The youngest woman to ever make Captain, it came as little surprise to those who knew her. Sadie will put in the long hours and hard work to accomplish what needs done, to hell with her own life! She pulled herself up in the precinct as a top detective, solving cases few others could utilizing her no-nonsense attitude, deductive skills and dedication. She has worked many homicides now as Captain of the Homicide Division, but a few cases still elude her. Many, unknown to her, are "Special" cases, meaning people with extraordinary abuilities have committed them and are thus unable to be proved. She never gives up on a case, however, and eventually she believes she will bring the criminals to justice. Only once since then has Sadie ever been distracted from her work and that was by one of her detectives, Ash Higgins. They had an in-office romance that Sadie soon felt guilty for and had Ash transferred to keep the work place from becoming awkward. Since then she remained blissfully single and kept her head in her work, up until the point at which a serial killer targeted her and tried to hang her in her own home. A man named Nikolai Bolgini happened to be passing beneath her open window the day the serial killer attacked her. He hurriedly climbed the fire escape to save her life. After that Nikolai continued to aid her in finding the man who tried to kill her, partnered with her to save the city from wannabe terrorists and even saved her life again during the New York riots. During a major incursion into the city by terrorists, Nikolai revealed to Sadie the secret of Specials, and that he was one himself. She met Daphne Millbrook, a speedy friend of Nikolai's who helped save the city that day. Since then, Sadie's eyes have been opened to the possibilty that not all is as it seems. Sadie began relying on Nikolai more and more, and included him in a covert operation that included trusting the vigilante, Mastermind. Since that operation's success, Sadie has adjusted her view of the NYC vigilantes and keeps in contact with Mastermind, tending to trust his word on things as inside information, never revealing her source. As for Nikolai, they dated for over a year, and upon their visit to his home to see his mother in Mississippi for Christmas 2013, they became engaged to be married. Miscellaneous Sadie doesn't care for vigilantes, but she has seen a reason to trust at least Mastermind. She will still arrest any of them she can catch as she is very black and white when it comes to the law. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)